Cho's Misfortune: A Short Story
by Sugar-Kat
Summary: On the train to Hogwars Cho hears something she does not like. OK so the summary is bad the story is beter then you think so plese read! *COMPLEAT*
1. the train ride

Cho's Misfortune: A Short Story  
  
It was my 7th year at Hogwarts. I was on the Hogwarts Express about to go to Harry's compartment to say hi, But then I heard a voice... [Ron: So Harry do you still like Cho a lot?] [Harry: She's ok but I don't like like her anymore.] I chould not believe my ears, I had always had a crush on Harry and I thought I was lucky in 6th year. When he asked me out I felt like it was the best day of my life... but now i feel sick. [Hermione: I'm sure Cho won't mind Harry, I don't think she has a crush on you.] I was shocked by those words I thought Hermione knew that I had a crush on Harry but I guess I was wrong. [Harry: Don't be stupid, I know Cho has a little thing for me. But something just made me change my mind not hers.] [Ron: HEY! Someone has been eaves-droping!] [Harry: Who ever you are would you please come in here.] I was spotted and I did not know what to do. So I just opened the compartment door and heard everyone say "CHO?!" [Harry: H-hello Cho.. We where just talking about you.] [Cho: Yes I know.] I had tears in my eyes. Then I started to speak agean. [Cho: I was just coming to say "hi" but I guess I should not have bothered!] I ran out of the compartment crying the only words I heard were "CHO! WAIT!!" and they belonged to Harry but I did not stop for those words I ran till I got to my compartment and spent the rest of the trip to Hogwarts crying. 


	2. the question

(I don't own Harry Potter or anyone in Hogwarts they belong to the famous J K Rowling and so I sadly do not own Harry and his friends: ( )  
  
Cho's Misfortune: A Short Story Part 2  
  
When we got to Hogwarts it was raining. I was still saddened by the incident in the train but I'll get over it. The first years where sorted into there houses, And Dumbledore made his speech and we all stared to eat. I didn't talk to anyone at the feast I kept my eyes on Harry. I went to my dorm early and then I said out loud. [Cho: Why does everything bad happen to me? I mean My boyfriend gets killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, And now Harry hates me!] [Unknown Person: Hate is such a strong Word Cho why not dislikes?] I had no idea that someone was there by The sound of there voice is was a girl. [Cho: Who's there?] I asked Without thinking. [Unknown Person: Why should I tell you?] [Cho: Tell me or I will tell Professor Sprout you where in here!] I said this even though I knew that it would not work. [Unknown Person: Well I will tell you in a month if you are trust worthy.] [Cho: What the hell is that so post to mean?!] I did not bother to be Polite. [Cho: If you don't come out I will hex you!] Then a girl with red Hair walked out of the shadows. [Ginny: I am Ginny Weasley and you are Miss. Cho Chang. I understand you have a crush on Harry Potter.] My voice was Quivering [Cho: How did you know? Who told you? And how did you get in the Ravenclaw dorms?!] The girl with red hair look like she was in deep thought for a minuet and then she spoke [Ginny: I followed you. You're not too bright on who is behind you, You know.] I was filled up with curiosity and then I asked [Cho: Why did you follow me? I mean it's not like I am a goddess or anything!] The girl rained an eyebrow and then said [Ginny: Well you're the only girl in the school that has hafe of the boys gawk at you, and you're telling me that you're not a goddess? What planet are you from Neptune?] [Cho: Well at least I can get a boyfriend that will love me, and not use me for anything *eahm* personal.] [Ginny: And what's that supposed to mean? I'm dating Dreaco and I am not using him and he is not using me!] Then Ginny ran out of the room and was gone. Then I fell asleep not wanting to wake up ever again The next day I woke up and had to get ready for D.A.D.A and it was going to be a boring day. When all my classes where Over I went to the library to study not paying attention to who I walked into I continued to walk. Then I heard him shout to me [Harry: Hey Cho! Why don't you meet me in the tower 11:00pm to night?] I froz and then I turned around and said [Cho: OK Harry but its not going to be all mushy is it?]  
  
(That's all for now! I know I am evil. *evil grin* this is where I will stop for now. And I will add 2 more chaps so it's not too long as I recall it's a short story. So I will have more up soon! Please review! ) 


	3. the pain

(I do not own Harry, Cho, Draco and Ginny. But I do own the story. I thank all of you people that have reviewed my story. I'm replacing [this] with "this". )  
  
Cho's Misfortune: A Short Story Part 3  
  
At 11:00 pm that night I went to meet Harry in the tower. "Hello Harry" He smiled and said "Hello Cho" I was curious. "Why did you want to meet me here?" He then walk up to me and whispered "Cho I was lying on the trip to Hogwarts and I just wanted to say it's not as strong as it used to be." He walked away leaving me there pondering on what he had said. "Why did he say that? What did he mean?" I then heard footsteps and hid in the nearest cupboard. I peaked thro the keyhole and saw Ginny and Draco walk in. "I did what you told me to Draco. Now do you think it will work?" Draco smirked and said "It will. That love potion we gave Potter will make him swarm over that girl like you planed." I held back a gasp and thought love potion? Harry drank a love potion? "So when I added one of Cho's hairs to the potion Harry will. Be her love slave?" She had curiosity in her eyes. "Well that's the plane isn't it?" They left the room holding hands and left me there. I rushed to the commenroom. "Why did they give Harry that love potion?" I asked myself running to the commenroom. "Why do they want Harry and me to be together? I mean it's not like I am going to kill him if he becomes my boyfriend. Unless they give me a hate potion and then I won't like Harry." I pondered for a moment "That's it! I'll carry my goblet my mum gave me so that I won't drink a potion of any kind!" I then went to bed smiling to myself. (Drinking in your own cup all the time eh? Sound familiar?) For the next couple of weeks I drank out of my goblet and only my goblet. There's no way that those two are going to put a potion in my drink. I thought on my way to Herbolagy. When I got there Professor Sprout was telling us our assignment for today. "OK class today we are going to pluck off one thorn from our class assignment from last week." Our assignment was to look after devils snare. "You are going to be divided onto pars, and walk into the forest and pick off the thorn. May I remind you that you have to where your dragon hide gloves at all times." Everyone put on there gloves when the professor stated to sort people into pars." Cho Chang and Draco Malfoy." Why does he have to have advance hebolagy anyway? I thought when I made my way to the forest holding my plant. I stared to do my assignment when he said "I hear you and Potter are boyfriend and girlfriend is this true?" My blood started to boil. "Its none of your bisness you prat." He raised an eyebrow "Why did you put that potion in Harry's drink?" he was just about to reply when the professor called us back. When December came everything was different. Harry gawked at me every time I walked by and, eveytime I talked to him he was always staring into my eyes. One time when I was talking to him I got a painful crunch in my gut. "I have to go now Harry see you later." Harry did a weird little pout and said "Oh.. ok Cho" Three months had past and the crunch did not go. I did not eat and I could not sleep to well. Whenever I looked at Harry the pain got worse. I loved him but my gut just aced more when I saw him."Whats wrong with me?" I said to my self crying. I then heard a knock on the dormitory door. When I opened it I felt pain worse then before.  
  
(I'm going to stop here for now. The next chapter is probable the shortest one so don't give your hopes up.Oh yes the next chapter will be the last chapter sorry. Please review!) 


	4. the bitter end

(I do not own Harry Potter just the wonderful story)  
  
Cho's Misfortune: A Short Story Part 4  
  
"H-Harry? How did you get in here?" He did not speak he just looked at me with a crazed look in his eyes. I knew something was wrong to I ran to the library hid under a table. The pain was getting unbearable. "Why." I said "Why do I ace? I thought I loved him but when I see him I ace why?" I fell asleep and had a weird dream. "Cho.Cho." I recognized the voice it was Creadic's "Creadic?" I answered back."Cho." All of a sudden he grew fathered wings and Harry appeared with bat wings. I woke up felling pain worse then the night before. I ran out of the library towards the owlre luckily no one was there. I walked to the window and stepped up. "I will make the pain stop. yes this pain will stop." A smile grew on my face aware that a snowy owl was watching me. I took a deep breath and jumped. As I was falling I whispered "Good-bye. cruel world I will never see you again." Tears where falling from my eyes. When I hit the ground I saw light... I went towards the light. At my funeral the whole entire school was there. Harry walked up to my grave and put a white rose on me. "Good-bye Cho. I will miss you dearly." A single tear went down his face. Then Hermonie and Ginny went up. Hermonie whispered "All we wanted to do was be your friends. But we never got a chance." She ran to Ron hugging him and crying. Then Ginny said "My plane was for you to be happy, not unhappy. I'm sorry!" She ran off crying to Draco. Dumbledore then ended the thing and I stayed watching Hogwarts. The only person able to see me is Dumbledore. This is my tale that I live by. I am now known as the ghost in the owlre.  
  
(This is the end, the Bitter end so and pleases review and tells me what you think of my fic.) 


End file.
